Breakup Sex
by uchihaaxhyuugaa
Summary: Breakup sex... twice? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

AN:hi hi! New story and hoped you guys will like it! We all know how breakup sex works... and I don't think have it twice is the right thing... I'm a huge sucker when it comes to writing lemony kind of story but I'll try my best. Honestly, It takes me at least a week to actually complete a full lemon story. It's horrible.

Please please please review!

* * *

**Chapter** **1**

Her bangs tickled his forehead as he deepened the kiss. He could tell, despite the dark, that her eyes were a little puffy but he didn't bother to find out the reason why. He wanted her.

His hand that was previously entangled in her indigo locks slowly slid itself down her back, feeling every inch of it, causing the heiress to flinch a little. She was blushing madly even though it wasn't the first time they were doing it.

"You," he broke the kiss and whispered, "are mine," quickly finishing his words, he kissed her again.

He rested his hand on the area above her bum and gently pushed it towards down, causing both their private areas to rub against each other.

"Ahh," Hinata moaned. "Sasuke."

"Shh," he shut her up by kissing her again.

"No," she pulled away.

Sasuke cocked his brow a little. "What?"

She sat up slowly, resting both her hands on his chest. "We s-should break up."

He frowned a little and sat up, causing her to fall back but he caught her and pulled her close to him. "What day is it today?"

Hinata tilted her head a little. "It's Wednesday."

"Any special dates that I've forgotten or something?"

"What – oh no," she muttered and pushed herself away slightly. "It's j-just a normal day."

He leaned in, placing butterfly kisses on her neck, which he knew she loved it whenever he did that. "Then what is it? Are you on your period?"

"N-No," she stuttered. "Sasuke, I t-think we s-shouldn't go on anymore."

"Are you sick?"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke was slightly taken aback when the female Hyuga of his pushed him away. He knew she had a hard time resisting whenever he kissed her neck. Sighing a little, he leaned back, using his hand as a support. "What is it this time?"

"I t-think we should stop," she mumbled, looking to the side.

"Why?"

She sighed, "I just d-don't think we are going to work out."

"Why?"

She knitted her brows lightly, "Can't you feel it?"

"What?"

Closing her eyes, Hinata bit her lips, fighting the urge to not raise her voice at her boyfriend. "We… are not meant f-for each other."

"That's it?"

"Huh?"

"You want to break up," Sasuke breathed. "Just so you think we're not meant for each other?"

"It's obvious," she mumbled.

"Like what?"

"You should find someone t-that suits you. And not me."

Sasuke stared at her. "We suit each other perfectly," he replied nonchalantly and pulled her close for the second time.

"No," she covered his mouth with her hand. "You need someone stronger and... more feminine."

"What? You want to be with Naruto?"

"What? No!" She protested.

"I saw him giving you flowers the other day. Are you going to be going crazy all over to him again?" He said, rolling his eyes a little.

Puffing her cheeks, she argued. "Naruto-kun gives me flower because he just happens to have a lot."

"Naruto-_kun_," Sasuke mimicked the way his girlfriend said that blonde's name. "And must you accept it?"

Hinata grimaced a little when she heard Sasuke's high pitch voice. She never knew that childish side of him. "I j-just… Just – "

"Just what?" He rolled his eyes.

"You accepted the bunch of gifts the girls gave you that day too," Hinata folded her arms.

"Since when?"

"When you walked out of the bookstore," she pouted. "With an _adult_ magazine," she emphasized.

Sasuke raised his brows a little. "It's just a tomato bento. Will you reject anyone who gives you cinnamon rolls?"

She grabbed the pillow that was lying beside him and hit him hard. "I w-will! What about the adult magazines?"

"Oh," he shrugged. "I'm a _man_."

She took a deep breath in, "Let's j-just break up. It's not working."

"Look, Kakashi introduced me those magazines okay?"

"That's not the point," she breathed out a sigh. "I don't think w-we will work out. Especially when y-you always look for Sakura-san as a sparring partner."

"Are you jealous?"

"It's o-obvious that w-we both are looking for something t-that's not in neither of us," she said.

"Okay," Sasuke thought she was just sensitive. He leaned in and whispered against her lips. "Then let's have sex one last time."

_'She's gonna forget everything,'_ Sasuke mentally thought and laughed. _'She couldn't resist the jawline kiss either,'_ smirking, he pushed his hip up a little, rubbing his groin against hers.

They then proceeded.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:I'm glad some of you guys like this story! I laugh a little too whenever I write this story! Hope you guys will like this chapter and I think I'm going to make this short and sweet with just 10 short chapters! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews and they fuel me ^V^

* * *

**Chapter** **2**

Sasuke woke up when he felt someone missing on the other side of the bed. Realizing that his blue head girlfriend was not in the room, he immediately jumped out of his bed, put on his pants and walked out of his room.

"Hinata," he called out. His voice echoed through his entire apartment.

There was no reply. She _should_ be at the table, drinking her favorite lavender tea and then smiled the cutest smile ever before greeting him. He pushed the negative thoughts away and headed out to look for his girlfriend.

She wasn't home neither was she at the river where she would usually trained in only her sports bra and tights; a sight which, Sasuke could never resist.

When Sasuke finally found her, the canine boy was giving her a piggyback. He thought he had warned her teammate enough for him to keep his hands off of her. He briskly made his way towards them.

"Morning, Hinata," he drawled in a creepy manner, causing Hinata to shiver slightly.

"Oh Sasuke?" Kiba greeted. "Hinata just sprained her ankle. I'm not… you know… making any move – "

"Kiba-kun, I think you c-can just drop me off at my h-house," she mumbled, gripping onto his shirt a little tighter.

"Oh but now that Sasuke is here I think you should – "

"Yea," Sasuke nodded. "Now that your_ boyfriend_ is here." He corrected.

Kiba slowly let Hinata down and she stumbled a little. "He's not my – " she was cut off when Sasuke immediately carried her up bridal style.

"What are y-you doing?" She knitted her brows.

"Carrying my girlfriend."

Kiba cocked his brow. Sasuke rarely called Hinata 'his girlfriend' in public. "Is something wrong?"

"What? Nothing's wrong," Sasuke said.

"We broke up," Hinata replied.

The both of them said in unison, causing Kiba to narrow his eyes and looked at them both in a suspicious manner, "What?"

Sasuke ignored him and adverted his gaze towards the blue head. "You gained weight."

"W-What?"

"Nobody's going to love you now that you're fat. So don't bring up the breaking up again," Sasuke said, almost in a stern tone.

Hinata's jaw dropped.

Kiba almost let out a laugh.

Sasuke then earned a slap on his left cheek before a really pissed Hinata stumbled off towards the direction of Ino's shop.

"What was that?" Kiba questioned curiously.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and turned to look at Kiba, giving him the scariest glare he could manage. "_Nobody_," he emphasized. "Nobody should know about _this_."

Kiba froze before nodding his head.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: MANY THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEW! I'm so so happy reading all of them ^V^ Can't stop smiling all the time!

Anyways, here's a new chapter and hope you guys like it! Please continue to review! Review gives me energyyyyyy!

* * *

**Chapter** **3**

"Stop," Sasuke demanded.

Hinata was surprised when she abided.

"Who am I to you now?" Sasuke questioned.

Turning herself around to face the Uchiha, she breathed out a loud sigh. "I made myself clear yesterday n-night."

"You didn't."

"You even suggested doing _it_ one l-last time!" Hinata argued.

"I didn't know you mean it when you said you wanted to break up," he said.

"See," she bit her lips. "You never take my words seriously."

"I brought you cinnamon rolls when you told me you like it."

She turned and attempted to glare at the Uchiha, "That's because Ten-ten _gave_ it to you."

He shrugged lazily, "Come on, I still thought of you."

"That was meant for me in the first place! Everyone knows that you don't take s-sweet stuff."

"Okay fine, I'm sorry but we don't have to _break up_ just because I didn't really give you those cinnamon rolls," a frown marring the Uchiha's face as he folded his arms. "You're being too sensitive."

"What?" Hinata left her mouth opened, shocked at her still-proclaimed-to-be-her-boyfriend ex boyfriend's words. "T-Too sensitive?"

"Look, I promise to buy you cinnamon rolls – no, I'll _bake_ it for you. I'll also stop reading those adult magazines and throw those photos of bikini girls that's hiding in the drawers and – "

"Photos of bikini girls?" Hinata blinked, wide eyes.

"Yes – wait, don't you know about this?"

"No!"

"Didn't Kakashi tell you about this? He told me he did! Ah _shit_," Sasuke cursed softly. "Anyways, I promise to not spar with Sakura anymore and will buy you many pots of plant so that you can plant them _everywhere_ in the house until we start fighting oxygen with them. I promise I will not make any single comments about it."

"Sasuke," she shook her head slowly. "It's not working."

"What? Plants and cinnamon rolls are not enough?"

"You…" Hinata was fighting the urge to not slap the Uchiha for the second time. "You t-think everything's going to be okay with_ just_ plants and cinnamon rolls?"

"You love them, don't you?"

"I do but – "

"Great. We can – "

"No! We can't do anything. We are o-over!" Hinata snapped, panting slightly.

Sasuke did not say a single word but just stood rooted, staring at the indigo haired lady in front of him. He then took a deep breath in and gave a simple nod. "Okay."

Hinata lifted her brows, slightly surprised by the fact that the Uchiha had finally accepted it. "R-Really?"

"Yes. I'm okay and I _hope_ you're okay. I won't lend you my chest or shoulders or any parts of my body even if you're sad."

"Oh, o-of course. I'm m-more than okay with everything."

Sasuke's eyes twitched.

"Fine. Then let's do it one last time."

Hinata mentally rolled her eyes. "Didn't w-we have already done it?"

"That doesn't count. I didn't know you mean it."

"Okay, just one last time."


	4. Chapter 4

AN:UPDATED! How are you guys? I've already finished this entire story actually but I think it needs a little adjustments here and there! I'm also thinking of re-writing an epilogue for my previous story, Uchiha's First Love because I know many of others are really upset about it!

Anyways hope you guys will like this and please please please review! I love all reviews... maybe except for those hate ones... But anyways enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter** **4**

Hinata panted while gripping tightly onto Sasuke's shoulder. They decided to end it off at the Uchiha's estate and despite the fact it had already been passed 40 minutes from the moment they started making out, Sasuke still did not want to insert himself into her.

He was already rock hard.

"S-Sasuke," Hinata stuttered, face flushed. "Quick."

"No," he pulled her into a hug while nibbling onto her earlobe. "Don't say anything."

Hinata was sat on Sasuke's lap, only in her undies, hot and bothered. Sasuke knew all her weak point and she was fighting the temptation to rub herself against him.

"What a-are you doing?" She moaned, feeling him massaging her breast.

"Not now."

"You're already…" Hinata moved her hand down towards his erection and feeling it through the fabric. "L-Like _this_."

He smirked, laying his hand above hers and guiding her to give him a hand job. She flinched and pulled away. He grunted softly. "Come on, it's our last time."

"You c-can just end it off by…" she rolled her eyes in the dark. "I-Inside me."

"No."

"What is it that you w-want?" Hinata asked, peeved.

"_You_," he muttered and kissed her fully on the lips.

She kept mum, feeling him rubbing her back, an action that she once mentioned to him that she felt a sense of closeness and security whenever he did it.

"I want you, Hinata."

"I k-know."

"Then why?"

"You lost it, Sasuke."

Hinata thought she heard him sniffing but it was in the dark and all she saw was two red eyes, staring straight at her. She then felt him removing her undies.


	5. Chapter 5

AN:Whoooooo! School has reopen! Trying to find some time to write more stories on my otp but apparently projects are piling up... Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter and please please please review! Reviews fuel me up!

* * *

**Chapter** **5**

The moment Sasuke noticed the blue head making her way towards him, smiling like an idiot talking to the her teammates, he narrowed his eyes.

_'I've to be happier than that woman,'_ he thought and pulled Sakura, who was standing beside him while giving Naruto a beating, towards him. "What about trying out the new dango that everyone's talking about?"

Sakura tilted her head slightly before agreeing and then Naruto butted in, wanting to join and happily invited Team 8 along.

Sasuke mentally cursed.

He was still trying to get over his beautiful ex girlfriend.

"How are you?" Sasuke asked.

"G-Good…?" Hinata replied, hesitantly changing her statement to a question. After all, it had only been two days since they broke up.

"Good, I'm_ better._"

Hinata tilted her head a little. "Good to hear."

"Any new guy you are interested in?"

"N-No…"

_'Just come back to me you idiot,'_ dropping the conversation, he made his way towards the pinknette. '_I can make her so jealous that she's going to believe that she still loves me and viola, we going to be back together like nothing has ever happened,'_ he thought and smirked to himself wickedly.

"Sakura, are you free this evening for sparring?" He asked, loud enough for the blue head to hear.

"Sparring?" Her emerald eyes lit up. "Okay, I'm free."

But… she wasn't even listening in the first place.

"Teme, don't you think Hinata smiles a lot more now?" Naruto asked in a curious manner as he watched her playing with Akamaru.

If no one ever spread the news about them breaking up, nobody would even notice how happy that woman was.

"Sakura, who told you about me and Hinata breaking up?"

She blinked. "Naruto told it to everyone."

Sasuke's eyes twitched. He cracked his knuckles and made his way towards the blonde. Sasuke finally let out. He punched the blonde in the face, sending him off causing Sakura to giggle and complimented him saying that their training together was a paid off. "Who told you about me and Hinata breaking up?"

"Teme," he cursed and rubbed his forehead. "You told me yourself dumbass!"

Sasuke cocked his brow. "Since when the fuck?"

"You got drunk and told me everything and then blabbered about how much you love Hinata and that she's fat but you still – "

Sasuke immediately slapped the blonde's mouth, shutting him up. He then slowly turned to look at the direction of where his beautiful ex was and she was there, staring at him.

He cursed.

"Look I didn't mean to say that you're fat but you really did gain some weight and – "

"It's okay," Hinata said. "I hope you'll find someone skinnier."

"No that's not what – I mean look, you're fat but you got boobs and I love your boobs – no wait what? I mean, ah fuck!" Sasuke was practically on the verge of pulling out his damn hair.

Everyone was just staring at him silently until Naruto broke the silence. "So you only like Hinata for her… boobs?"

Sasuke then earned a slap, again.

Naruto ended up in the hospital for the day.


	6. Chapter 6

AN:How is everyone? Finally found a little bit of time to write some stories! Anyways new chapter is up and hope you guys like it! Please please please review! I love it whenever you guys leave a review. Reviews always always fuel me up!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter** **6**

Hinata sighed, placing the documents down on the table slowly. "What is it again?"

"I fell," Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

It was the fifth times he had visited the hospital for this week and every single time for some minor injuries she knew he could have handle it himself.

"How?"

"Training."

"Didn't Sakura-san give you t-those bandages?"

"I forgot how to use it again," he replied with a shrug.

Sasuke pulled his arms out, revealing a slightly bruised elbow. He probably allowed Lee to land a hit on him. She opened the first aid kid and pulled the rolls of bandage out. "Watch and r-remember."

The silence was piercing.

Sasuke decided to break it off with a question that had been lingering in his mind for the past 6 days. "So, have you have sex with Kiba?

She stopped wrapping. "W-What?"

"You heard me."

"Uchiha-san, I hope you'll respect my p-privacy."

"So you two have done it?" Sasuke asked. "And what's with the honorifics?"

"I'm going t-to have you o-out if you continue to ask those kind of questions."

"So you two have really done it."

"There's n-nothing between me and Kiba," she told him but when she saw the tint of happiness that flashed across his face, she knew he hadn't gotten over her yet. Neither had she.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But I saw you two hanging around the market together."

"We are j-just buying some apples to share," she explained and then wondered why did she even do it in the first place.

"I thought you like cinnamon rolls!"

"I do!"

Raising his brows and cocking his head to one side, he asked, "Then _why_ are you eating apples?"

Hinata closed her eyes, mentally calming herself down. She never knew the dumb side of an Uchiha. "Why _can't_ I e-eat apples?"

"Because you like cinnamon rolls and not apples?"

She understood his analogy. "I'm n-not going to talk to you anymore."

"Why?"

"You're acting like a k-kid!"

"Kiba is more like a kid! So now you prefer kiddy guy?"

"I b-believe I've the rights not to answer your questions and if you're going to continue to – "

"Okay fine," he cut her off and looked away.

She continued to tend to his injury. She could only hear his breathing and when he moved his fingers around, slightly brushing against her upper arm, she knew she missed his touch; especially the way they had done it during their last time.

"Okay," she secured the bandage with a metal clip. "You can proceed to the counter for payment. "

He stood up and made his way towards the door but stopped midway. "Hinata?"

She lifted her eyes to meet his.

"A _kid _forgets everything easily."

Hinata narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on the blue pen as she watched the Uchiha exiting from the room, knowing that he would return sooner for another "bandage".

_'Son of a t-tomato…'_


	7. Chapter 7

AN:I apologised for the long update! Been busy with school this week with loads of videos ad report to complete : I'll try my best to update as soon as I can and hope you guys like this chapter! Please review! I love reading reviews and they feed my energy ^v^

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter** **7**

"Okay, when she comes out, you two run to her and give her these flowers okay?"

Sasuke was desperate. Or else he would not be standing in front of two kids and making a deal with them for an exchange of 500 yen if they could send those flowers for Hinata.

"What does she look like again?" The kid with glasses asked.

Sasuke mentally slapped himself for choosing the clueless one. "Long hair. She's a Hyuga so she has white eyes."

"You promise to give us 500 yen?" The other kid narrowed his eyes.

"Uchiha don't lie," he reassured. "I'll be behind the pillars so come look for me when it's done. It's a mission."

That was the thing about academy kids. Once you mentioned about mission, they would get all hyped up. Sasuke sure understood kids well.

"Wait, is that her?" The glasses boy pointed towards Ino's flower shop. "She's coming out!"

"How come she doesn't have a big chest?" The other kid questions as he studied the person that was exiting from the shop.

"Maybe she's like my mama. My dad calls these women the flat fairies."

"Long hair, white eyes. It must be her! Which guy has such long hair and girly face anyways?"

"Okay! She's leaving soon! Let's go!"

Sasuke smirked as he leaned against the pole. Hinata was so going to be surprised. She was going to be so touched that she would just run into his arms and hugged him tightly. He would then kissed her and told her that everything was going to be okay.

"It's going to be worth it," he said to himself before looking towards the direction of Ino's shop.

Wait.

Sasuke blinked.

The two clueless kids had just given the box of chocolates, which he had brought for 3000 yen and a letter with 2628 words, to Neji Hyuga.

He slapped his forehead and cursed.

When he looked over towards the overly protective cousin of his beautiful ex, he felt his heart broke a little when he threw those two gifts into the bin.

"So did we do well?" The clueless kids asked in unison, their eyes wide with anticipation.

"Fuck no," Sasuke did not bother with the fact that he was speaking to two 8 or 9 years old kids.

"Where's the 500 yen you promised?"

"You delivered it to the wrong person."

"You said long hair and white eyes," the glasses boy argued. "We delivered to her!"

_'Fuck Neji for having long hair!'_

"So can we have the money?"

"Here," he tossed them a coin before stomping off in the direction of the Hyuga's estate.

"It's only 100 yen!"


	8. Chapter 8

AN:I know I'm slow but HOLY ASDFGHJKL. I just read Naruto Gaiden's first chapter and da efffff?! SASUKARIN?! OMG OMG. Sasukarin has been one of my favourite top ever since the episode of Sasuke apologising to Karin came out and that chapter when karin said she just hoped to see Sasuke's smile once more. Now I've like truckloads of ideas to write a new story and on! I'm so so excited about the upcoming chapter for Nauto Gaiden!

Anyways, please please please review about this chapter! It's coming to an end soon and hope you guys will like it! view always fuel me up!

* * *

**Chapter** **8**

"Sasuke?"

The Uchiha opened his eyes and pushed himself off the wall slightly when he heard her voice. "Oh, what a coincidence."

"It's er… my house."

_'Stay cool,'_ Sasuke shrugged lazily and pretended to look around. "Is it?"

"It states p-pretty clearly that it's the Hyuga's Estate," she muttered, pointing towards the sign.

"Anyways, since we bump into each other. You wanna spar?"

Hinata shook her head, "I j-just trained with Kiba-kun and Shino-kun so – "

"You should train more. I know you're thinking of getting into the ANBU team."

Hinata initially had thoughts of joining the ANBU team but decided to push it off her mind when she broke up with the Uchiha. After all, working together with your ex doesn't sound like a great idea.

"I've decided to focus on strengthening my medical ninjutsu first," Hinata said.

"Is it?" He asked, not interested as he slowly made his way towards the blue head, causing her to step back till her back was against a tree.

"Sasuke I t-think – "

"I know nothing about medical ninjutsu but I do know that you need great chakra control. I can help you with that."

Biting her lip, she replied softly, "It's okay I can a-ask Neji-niisan to help me,"

"Is it that you're avoiding me?" Sasuke asked in a lazy tone.

"W-What no but – "

"Then it's perfect. I can help you with your training," he said instantly, cutting the female Hyuga off. "Unless you really are avoiding me."

"I'm not," she replied firmly.

"Then why are you hestitating?"

Knowing that the Uchiha would never give in until she said yes, she sighed in resignation and agreed to his offer, which caused a smirk to adorn his face. "Let's go then."

When they reached the training grounds, Sakura was there waiting. _'Shit, I forgot about my jealousy plan,'_ he thought and turned to look at Hinata, expecting an irritated look to be plastered on her face. She just smiled.

"I c-can go. I m-mean you already h-have a sparring p-partner," she was fighting not to stutter but failed horribly.

"No. I can call her to go and we can just – "

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's loud voice travelled to his ears, causing him to curse mentally. "You should tell me that you're calling Hinata along."

"Actually – "

"It's o-okay you – "

"Yea, she wanted to improve her medical ninjutsu so you can help her with it," the both of them just had a habit to cut each other's off.

"Oh sure!" The pink head cheered before pulling Hinata off.

Sasuke sighed and sat himself down under the tree. It was supposed to be them and only them.

* * *

"Hinata, have Sasuke-kun ever tell you that he loves you?" Sakura asked while watching the blue head trying to focus her chakra on a plant.

Hinata's eyes softened drastically. "Only o-once."

"Why did you break up with him?"

"I," she stood up and adverted her gaze towards the pink head. "We don't suit each other."

"What do you mean?"

"He wants someone who's stronger and more ladylike," Hinata explained and sighed. "Maybe someone l-like you, Sakura."

Sakura let out a chuckle. "Like me?"

Hinata raised her brows, "He a-always look for you to spar and not m-me."

"Well yes. That's cause he wants to learn some medical ninjutsu so that you two can have something in common to learn at the same time."

Confusion overcame her face, "I thought he p-prefers you to be his girlfriend instead of me."

Her words cause Sakura to laugh. "Sasuke-kun never once like me. We are close because we are teammates. I was crazy over him before but for now, our feelings for each other is purely just friends."

Sakura continued, "Sasuke-kun has been really down these few weeks and we all can tell it's because of you. He keeps photos of half naked girls but that's because that idiot Naruto pushed it to him," mentioning of the hyperactive ninja's name, Sakura cracked her fingers before changing the topic to about beating up Naruto.

Hinata laughed and turned to look at Sasuke who was currently chasing away those butterflies that was flying above him. She smiled.

"Oh, and about Sasuke-kun, he's really only likes your tomato onigiris," she stated simply. "He always gives us those bentos he receives and says that it tastes like Akamaru's poo. Is there something between Sasuke and Kiba? He seems to _really_ dislike that boy."

Hinata giggled and shrugged. "I t-think I'll have to ask him myself."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I'm really sorry for the super uber long update! Been quite busy with school work recently and exams are coming up! The story was already completed long ago, just needed some amendments here and there! I sincerely apologised once again!

Hope you guys will like this short chapter and I promise I'll update soon for the next chapter! On the other hand, please review! Review always fuel me up for everything!

* * *

**Chapter** **9**

"Sasuke watched in boredom as the blue head bandage his wrist. Sakura was getting better and when Shizune appeared and requested for her, she left, leaving the two of them.

"Have you remember how to do it now?" Hinata asked.

He nodded his head lazily and yawned. "Yea."

"If you d-don't, I can still teach you again," she said, blushing lightly.

"I remember – " he paused before shaking his head. "I mean I forgot everything."

Hinata smiled and pushed his hand away. "I t-thought a Sharingan user could copy moves. Like Kakashi-sensei."

He smirked," I never intend to."

They stayed quiet, enjoying each other's presence secretly. Sasuke played around with the metal clip that was securing his bandage and when he accidentally removed it, Hinata breathed out a soft sigh before placing her hand above his.

"But you don't seem t-to like b-bandages," she muttered, helping him to remove it.

"It feels weird," he said calmly. "But I don't mind having it."

Green chakra surrounded Hinata's palm, "I can teach you some medical ninjutsu. I'm n-not as good as Sakura but I can h-help a little."

At that point, Sasuke confirmed that Sakura might have said things to Hinata, which he hoped she would never find out. He was a huge sucker in expressing himself and despite the difference between him and Hinata; he still got to admit that he loved her for who she really was.

He just found it hard to tell her that. And before he could even, he realized that he had lost the chance to.

"What are y-you thinking of?"

He shrugged. "I just find it hard to express myself."

Noticing a small chuckle has escaped from her lips, he blinked. "What?"

"I know," she smiled shyly. "Everyone knows."

He smiled, causing Hinata to turn slightly redder. She still wasn't use to a smiling Sasuke.

"Why do you d-dislike Kiba-kun so much?" She muttered in a curtly manner.

"I don't dislike him," he said plainly.

Hinata mentally rolled her eyes. "You g-gave him several warnings, took Akamamru's favorite dog bone, drugged his food which caused him to have diarrhea. Everyone can t-tell that you dislike him."

"I'm just bored."

"Liar," she snapped and turned away.

Sasuke snorted and turned away too. He never understood why Hinata would, in the first place, accept him as her boyfriend. She once mentioned to him that he was nice, which Sasuke found it rather a laughing matter. He decided to brush it off.

They both knew that the love between them was mutual even though they did not talk or hung out as much as any couples in Konoha did. Then he wondered why did she want to break up.

They were doing so great! Or maybe only to him, they were doing well.

"I'm just afraid he will take you away from me," he mumbled, admitting.

Hinata did not say anything.

"He's always there with you and he's like another Naruto. Loud and hyper and… Naruto," he explained softly. "I'm just afraid."

Hinata's eyes softened a little when she heard his words. She had not been placing herself in his shoes and understanding from his point of view. She just assumed that everything was fine for Uchiha Sasuke because an Uchiha had no fears. She was just a selfish person herself.

"I'm sorry," she apologised softly. "I didn't k-know."

"You don't have to," he said. "I just thought that maybe someone like Naruto or Kiba may suit you better."

He let out a sigh before getting up and about to leave, but only to be stopped by her grabbing onto his pants. "Don't be," she said, her expression dry. "I like Sasuke Uchiha, not anyone of Naruto-kun or Kiba-kun."

Hearing her words, he smiled and gently kicked her hand away before taking off.

"I'll see you at home," Hinata mumbled to herself with a small smile adorning her face.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Finally! This story has come to an end! I really appreciate to those who review this story and very glad that you like it! \\(^v^)/ New story will be coming up soon! Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and please please review! Thanks a million!

* * *

**Chapter** **10**

"Sasuke, are you awake?" Hinata quizzed, her eyes fixed towards the sky.

The duo had decided to stay at the training grounds, knowing the fact that they had little to almost no energy to make their way back home. After all, they had been training since morning.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes," the Uchiha replied nonchalantly.

She giggled.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Hm?" She turned herself to look at her boyfriend. "Nothing. Why?"

"You're smiling," he said, opening his eyes. "While looking at the starless sky."

"Just… appreciating," she smiled, breathing out a relief sigh through her nose.

"Appreciating what?"

She shrugged and let out a soft giggle, "How wonderful it is to lay down here."

Sasuke chuckled, "There's no stars."

"Doesn't really matter."

"Yea," he mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"I guess because you're here," Sasuke said, his head turned to face her.

Hinata blinked before narrowing her eyes a little, skeptical about her boyfriend being so expressive out of the blue.

Sasuke seemed to notice, "But no matter what, you still need to be more active when I'm away for missions. I don't want you to not fit into the shorts I brought for you."

"That s-shorts is two size smaller than my usual!"

"Is it?" He quizzed nonchalantly. "I always thought you're that size. Did you went on a cinnamon bun hunting with Kiba?"

Hinata puffed her cheeks. "No. I haven't had cinnamon buns for almost a w-week."

Sasuke cocked his brows.

"I swear it's true!"

"I didn't say anything," Sasuke said as he stood up and dusted his pants. Hinata followed.

"You gave me that skeptical l-look!"

"I'm going off two days later, anything to say to me?" Sasuke quizzed, eyes focusing on the road ahead. "I heard it's going to be a long mission."

"Naruto-kun said it's just a scroll delivering," Hinata blinked. "I thought it's just going to be a 2 day mission?"

"It's still long," Sasuke argued.

Hinata lifted her brows, "Take care t-then."

"That's it?"

"S-Should I say anything else?"

He stopped and stared at her for a good 2 second before shrugging, "I don't know. Maybe more?"

"Hmm," Hinata tapped her chin. "Get b-back soon?"

Sasuke nodded and took a deep breath in. "Why don't you say you love me?"

The shy Hyuga turned red immediately, shocked and surprised at her boyfriend's words. "W-What?"

"I saw Ino saying that to Sai when he leave," he shrugged and yawned lightly before tucking his hand into his pants pockets. "Is it normal or is it just for Ino?" Finishing his question, he started walking.

Hinata stayed rooted, watching Sasuke's back. "Ino is e-expressive," she said, raising her voice a little to make sure that he heard.

Turning himself, Sasuke looked at his shy girlfriend, standing in the middle on the path playing with the hem of her shirt. A small curve appeared on his face before a soft chuckle escaped from his lips. "I love you," he said.

Hinata lifted her head instantly when she heard him."Hm?"

"I guess I can say that too. Before I leave."

Hinata giggled. "Did Sai teach y-you that?"

He shrugged. "He told me to get you nicknames. I'm still having troubles with that."

She took a deep breath in before smiling a little and raised her voice just a little to make sure that he heard. "I love you!"

"I love you too, Hina."

Hinata nodded and ran up towards her boyfriend. "I like that nickname, even though it's just my name getting cut shorter."

Sasuke cocked his brows a little. "Actually that's one of Nekobaa's cat. Her name is called Hina too."

"You named me after a cat?"

"It's cute," he shrugged.

"I'm b-breaking up with you, _duck butt_."

Sasuke smiled as he watched his girlfriend stomped off. He still did not get why would she still stay around him but he decided to stay for as long as he could because leaving her was never one of his intention.


End file.
